Catching My Superhero
by Patrick Sparks
Summary: After being recruited by the Theater Club, it seems like some superhero has been protecting her. She started to remember things from a shaded memory, and yes, it was blurry. Has this superhero have some connection with her? She will find it out.. But.. Why do all superheroes wear masks? Lucy has to catch this superhero in order to see his face..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Catching My Superhero_

**Summary: **_After being recruited by the Theater Club, it seems like some superhero has been protecting her. She started to remember things from a shaded memory, and yes, it was blurry. Has this superhero have some connection with her? She will find it out.. But.. Why do all superheroes wear masks? Lucy has to catch this superhero in order to see his face.._

**Category: **_Me and My Superhero_

**Prompt: **_Spiderman and His Amazing Web_

**Warning: **_AU & slight OOC_

**Note: **_Lucy Harem rocks!_

* * *

**Spiderman and his _Amazing_ Web**

* * *

A girl ran through the corridor with great speed that can rival Jet's, Fairy Academy's Track and Field Gold Medalist. A bunch of mad scientists were running after her, yelling things like 'Please be our President!' or 'Just please be an officer!'. Disregarding their pleas, she ran faster hoping to get them lost in their tracks.

She excelled in every subject, be it English, Science, Math, or even History. She's may not be the hard-working type but it runs in their blood to be 'Top Students' even without trying.

Lost in her thoughts, the puddle on the way was left unnoticed by the running girl. Once her foot landed on the shallow pool of liquid, she immediately felt her balance getting out-of-control causing her to land on the ground with a not so loud 'thud'. The mad scientists stopped on their tracks and looked at her with hungry eyes.

She lifted her head facing the science club members. The members got shocked seeing her façade, a fragile face- cheeks tinted with shades of pink and eyes with tears warning to fall. She opened her mouth to let out one weak and almost inaudible sound. "I'm sorry."

The science club members bowed their heads and felt sorry for her fate. "W-We're sorry too. Sorry for forcing you to join our club.." The others shook their heads and about-faced, making their way to their classrooms and leaving the girl, still with her 'pitiful' facade, alone.

She lifted her legs up and saw a scrape on her knee. Sighing heavily, she reached for the ointment her mother made inside her bag. She plopped the cap open, spread a little on the wound, and hid the ointment back to her bag. "I wonder if how will my knee look like if mama hasn't invented that scar-removing ointment.." She said while standing up.

"You're acting skills went off without a hitch, Lu-chan!" A small and girly voice startled her from behind, before comprehending that it was her best friend- praising her acting skills.

"I was just taking advantage of what had happened." The girl, called Lu-chan, said while dusting her skirt. "And it's not like I planned to slide on that puddle in the first place." She said while glaring daggers at the pool of liquid. _How can there even be a puddle in the middle of summer?!_

"You're clumsy as ever Lu-chan. Good thing your brain's not affected with all those bumps and scratches." Lucy turned around just to see her best friend smiling warmly towards her. _Is that even a compliment? Or was she insulting me?_

Levy McGarden is Lucy's best friend. Adorned with an unusual blue hair, she shares most of the same interest a girl can have with Lucy, except for love. Lucy's ideal men were assertive and clean-looking types, in contradictory to Levy's, bad boys and delinquents.

"You really look like a damsel in distress earlier." Levy squealed in delight. "Which reminds me.. We are having an audition later at the auditorium. We can't decide if who will be playing as the heroine in our play.. Lu-chan, you have to be the heroine!" Levy exclaimed, now holding Lucy's hands while doing the begging puppy face.

"Eh?! I'm sorry Levy-chan but I won't."Lucy said firmly. She looked at Levy who was now wearing an unusual smirk. Lucy shivered with fear while thinking of what Levy has in store for her. Both of them were good at blackmailing each other, but Lucy has no idea reserved for the day. "Levy-chan.. Whatever you're thinking about, I definitely know it's not good."

Levy fished for her phone in her pocket then went straight to the gallery. She opened one file and showed it to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened with shock, her face turning into a different shade of red. _How can Levy have a photo of me like this?_

"I took that a while ago. That's the moment where you slipped on the puddle. I never knew that I can be a great candid photographer, not until today." Levy said while putting her evil smirk again. Lucy inwardly shivered at Levy's new found talent. She perfectly took a shot of Lucy while she was falling down, one of her legs lifted up, showing a good view of the underwear she's wearing. _Damn._ She inwardly cursed.

Sighing heavily for the second time, she unwillingly nodded her head. _How clumsy can I ever be?_

* * *

"Eh?! You're going to the audition?!"

Lucy nodded her head while earning shrieks from her friends. She expected this to happen since she's neither a fan of dramas, nor acting. Though she has the talent, she never paid attention to it; she's too lazy to do so.

"I still can't believe it. Of all the clubs, why the theater club? You could have just joined my Eating Club.." Natsu said to Lucy.

Natsu is also Lucy's best friend. He's a pink-haired, slant-eyed, impatient freak, as to how Gray calls him. He has this weird blue feline that's quite attached to Lucy. And that feline has an unusual habit, that is, to purr when Lucy blushes.

"Or my Sewing Club." Gray recommends.

Gray is also Lucy's best friend, often mistaken as Lucy's boyfriend since he was over-protective to Lucy. They were childhood friends. The Fullbusters and Heartfillias have been very close, leading to the blossoming friendship between the two.

"I still don't get how Gray became a member of the Sewing Club. I seldom see you dressed, so why sew?" Erza said confused.

Erza is considered by Lucy as her savior, protecting her from fangirls that blames her for taking away their Natsu and Gray. Crowned with scarlet-red hair, she's known as the Strict Class President. And unexpectedly, she has a soft spot for Strawberry Cheesecakes.

Leaning on her table, she rested her head above her folded arms. "Levy and I had a bet. Unfortunately, I lost, so this is the consequence." She said while closing her eyes. "Please wake me up when classes are over".

The trio stares at her as her breathing became synchronized.

"Lucy's a heavy sleeper." Gray informed the two.

"Ohh. No wonder she's heavy.." Natsu said with a grin.

They were walking away Lucy's desk when they heard her whisper. "I'll kill you later, Natsu."

* * *

The news of Lucy trying for the audition spread to the male population of the academy like wildfire. Having the gift of beauty, Lucy pierced through the hearts of men in their academy. She was known as the sweet and bubbly type, as to what the male population sees Lucy in their eyes. She's in contrast with Erza, who was known for her snobbish personality. The former always smiles when boys wave at her while the ones who waved at the latter earns death glares.

30 minutes before the auditions start, the auditorium was full, much to Levy's expectations. Being the scriptwriter, Levy wants the play to be a success. That's when Lucy comes to the picture. Lucy and Erza were very well-known, so once one of them decides to try the audition, chances are there will be more students who will watch. Since Lucy will try the audition, her gang, which consist of Natsu, Gray, and Erza, will definitely support her. Gray and Natsu have fangirls and Erza has a lot of supporters too. Looking at the big picture, if you combine the four, you will get a crowd, a crowd more than enough to fill the auditorium. It will not only fill the auditorium, it will also lessen the chances of picking a performer who has stage fright. '_Hitting two birds with Lucy' _Levy thought.

When the gang entered the auditorium, Levy met them halfway giving Lucy a big hug.

"Lu-chan~ are you ready?" The blue-haired scriptwriter giggled.

"Uhhmm.. Yes. But what are they doing?" Lucy asked dumbfounded by seeing the crowd who will watch them. _It's not like I have stage fright or anything, I might get self-conscious._

"Nevermind them Lu-chan. You have to win this one!" Levy said while holding her hands into a fist.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you wanted me to win so that you will not be dealing with unsold tickets for the actual play." Lucy said in a deadpanned voice. Levy grinned at her then lead her to the backstage. '_Hitting three birds with Lucy' _Levy corrected herself.

Upon seeing the dressing room, Lucy was amazed to see such. Clothes can be seen anywhere, different colors and different sizes, different themes and different styles. A member of the theater club approached and guided her towards her seat. Leaning her back on the chair, Lucy scanned her image on the huge vanity mirror in front of her. She was scanning how she looks when a small voice cuts her train of thoughts. "C-Can I style your hair? S-Sumimasen.."

Shifting her gaze to the origin of the voice, she found a lady bowing her head slightly. She smiled at her as she remembered one of her childhood friends acting exactly the same as the lady did. She smiled sweetly at the lady before shifting her gaze back to the mirror.

"You remind me of someone close to my heart." She said while a warm smile lingered on her face. The lady was mesmerized by Lucy's sudden reaction. She was always seen with a huge grin or a sweet smile, but seeing her smile nostalgically warmed her heart more. "You can do anything you want with me, as long as I'll be presentable enough." The lady paused for a while before acting upon Lucy's request.

Her hair was pulled to a messy bun onto her back leaving some short locks on her face. "You act so different compared to how my classmates describe you.." She said as she used some clips to secure the messy bun. "Light make-up will make you perfect since you have such fair skin.." The lady said while grabbing the make-up kit beside her.

"Thank you." Lucy said before the brush hits her face. Once the lady was done with her face, she immediately glanced at the mirror and was surprised to see her face. She applied little make-up but it made her face glow. "It's beautiful." She said while smiling warmly.

They went to the dressing room and Lucy fitted the white dress that halted a few inches above her pinkish knees. Tugging the tube up, the dress halted another inch above her knee, exposing almost half of her thighs. Glancing one more time at the full body mirror, she smiled at her reflection then went out of the dressing room.

"The dress suits you perfectly.." said the lady.

"Thanks to you." Lucy smiled then handed her hand over. "I'm Lucy. Hope we can be friends."

The lady was shocked at Lucy's behavior, little did she expect that the blonde beauty would befriend someone like her, a commoner. She shifted her gaze and found Lucy's cheeky smile plastered. She smiled back then reached for her hand. "I-I'm Lissana." She answered back.

Lucy's eyes widened as she squeezed Lissana's hand. "L-Lissana?" Lucy said while examining the white-haired beauty.

"Y-Yes. W-Why?" Lissana asked rather frightened upon seeing Lucy scan her then gave her a puzzling look. After some time, Lucy returned to her cheeky smile, much to Lissana's joy.

"You're really beautiful Lissana. _No wonder Natsu has a crush on you._" Lucy praised while mumbling the latter part.

"Thank you ve-"

"Lu-chan!" Levy entered the backstage and was shocked to see Lucy in her dress. "..."

"What can you say Levy-chan? Lissana did a great job right?" Lucy said while posing some funny candid poses in front of the two.

"As expected from Lissana, you did such an amazing job!" Levy said while congratulating Lissana. "But Lu-chan, you have to go to the stage so that you can be presented." Levy said while smiling slyly at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head in return before saying her thanks and goodbye to Lissana.

As they disappeared, Lissana couldn't help herself but to smile at Lucy. _You're really lucky to have someone like him, Lucy._

* * *

"Thank you for saving me, my Superman.." The performer said as she hugged the actor.

The audience clapped at the play. _Everyone's putting their best to it, no doubt. But I have to win this one, or Levy might spread the photo. Knowing her, she will definitely do it if I don't win this one._ Lucy joined the applause then congratulated the performer that had just finished. The next turn will be hers so she panicked a little but then regained her confidence when she caught a sight of Levy and her gang.

"So our last performer will be~ Oh my! It's Lucy Heartfilia!" The president of the theater club squealed, much to the boys' delight. Lucy made her way to the center stage, designed with busy streetlights and sky scrapers- complete with flashing lights and supporting actors and actresses, then greeted the president. Everyone was just staring at her with shocked expressions. She felt a little agitated but regained her composure when the president commented that "I never knew that Ms. Lucy Heartfillia will be this beautiful up-close. My~ I'm so jealous with Levy! She gets to chat face-to-face with Ms. Lucy." The crowd laughed after the unceremonial silence. "So Ms. Lucy? Are you ready?" She asked me while handling the bowl to pick which superhero will be saving me.

"Lucy will be fine, Kaicho." She said as she picked one paper from the bowl. The president smiled at her then nodded.

"So.. Let's see if who will be Lucy's Superhero.." The president unfolded the paper and smiled widely after reading the text. "It's Spiderman! Let's see if how will Lucy deal with the plot." The President opened the folder then flapped its pages open until her eyes focused on something. "Here it is!" The crowd went silent waiting for the plot to be outlined. "Soo~ Spiderman. The performer was saved by Spiderman countless of times and somehow, she fell in-love with him. One day, the performer will be robbed then Spiderman will save her. Your goal is to confess your love to him... Is that clear?" Lucy nodded her head then Lucy went to the corner while the President made her way down the stage. "The stage is now yours, Lucy. Presenting~~ Spiderman!"

The lights on the auditorium dimmed except for the ones on the stage. Lucy walked silently towards the center when suddenly, two robbers grabbed her arms. Lucy was really shocked making the act more realistic. She tried to free her arm from their grip but unfortunately, she was gripped tightly, though not that hard.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Soooooooooomooooone! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Mmmmmm." Lucy's screaming turned into mumbles when one robber placed his hand on her mouth. She tried freeing her arm, and she was lucky to do so.

She ran across the stage but halfway through, the sandal that she wore broke its heels causing her to tumble. The crowd shrieked on what happened. _It looks so real!_ Was what everybody was thinking. _Wow! I never thought that my clumsiness may have some good benefits! _She thought while getting up and suppressing the smile threatening on her lips. On cue, two hands grabbed her arm again and pulled her up.

"You think that you can runaway from us?" Robber 1 said while glaring at Lucy.

"Let me go! Heeeellp! Hee-" Lucy struggled as the other robber covered her mouth.

"That's enough shouting Missy. Why don't you just hand you precious be-" The robber never got the chance to finish his sentence when Spiderman came and kicked him.

"Spiderman!" Lucy shouted as the grip on her arm gets tighter.

"Let go of the lady." Spiderman said in an authoritative voice.

"Ha! You wish!" The robber pulled out a shiny fake knife from his belt then pointed it towards Lucy. Lucy, thinking that the knife was real, had her face drain it's colors and she felt scared. Once the knife was pointed on Lucy's neck, she let out a shriek then fear encompassed her features..

_Wow! I never knew Lucy was this good in acting! _And _It looks so real.._ were some of the thoughts that the crowd were sharing. Even Levy and the president got surprised by Lucy's acting skills.

Spiderman readied his web then held out his line. "Put down the knife. _Don't involve her! She is innocent!_"

* * *

_"Don't involve her! She is innocent!" He shouted in front of them._

_"Then, will you take the beating?" One of the fat boys asked. He shook his head then they started beating him up._

_"S-Stop! S-Stop it!" All I can do was shout but it neither help, nor relieve his pain._

* * *

I elbowed the robber on his ribs then freed from his grasp. Spiderman quickly shot him with his web..

.

.

.

.

.

.

But nothing came. No web sprouted.

We were too focused on the malfunction that we haven't noticed the other robber got up. When he was about to hit Spiderman, I was able to warn him, "Spidermaaaan!".

But it's too late. Spiderman was now being beaten by the robbers.. And so the nostalgic scene appeared in my mind again..

* * *

_"S-Stop! S-Stop it!"_

_The boys continued to beat him._

_"Stop! Please!"_

* * *

"Stop! S-Stop!" The robbers continued to beat Spiderman while I stood there, crying my heart out. I was too obsessed with the nostalgic scene that it internalized within me.

"P-Please.. You can have this.." I said while handing my purse. "J-Just please.. Please s-stop!" I said as tears roll down my face. I don't know how it happened but my knees suddenly felt weak and another second, they collapsed. I glanced at Spiderman and his costume was tattered and stained with red.

"P-Please~.. Please s-stop.." I said between my sobs. "S-stop.." Tears continued to roll down my face and they don't seem to stop.

The robbers took the purse away from me then exited the scene. I tried to stand up but my feet felt so tired so I crawled my way towards him.

I placed his head on my lap then another tear rolled down from my face to his. Spiderman was still wearing his mask so I don't get a chance to see his face. His eyes were also closed..

"S-Spiderman.." I mumbled as tears started to roll down my face again.. "I-I'm s-sorry.. I'm s-sorry~~y.."

I cried a little longer then placed my hand on his face. "B-Because of m-me, y-you g-got beaten.."

* * *

_"G-Gomen.. B-Because of me, you g-got b-beaten." I said as I caressed his face. He has cuts and bruises on his face, but he's still handsome.._

_"I-If not f-for m-me, you wouldn't b-be in t-this s-situation.."_

* * *

"I-If not f-for m-me, you wouldn't b-be in t-this s-situation.." I said as I caress his face.. "P-Please.. P-Please.."

I sobbed again then I let a handful of tears slide down my face. "P-Please d-don't l-leave me~...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I-I l-love y-you-uu.. I love you~"

I hugged him gently, then buried his face on my neck. "I love you.. Please, don't leave.. Please.." I sniffed once again.. but something distracted me..

_Ketchup! He is stained with ketchup! I am wearing a white dress and he is stained with ketchup! I am wearing a white dress that does not belong to me and he is stained with ketchup!_

My thoughts about the drama stopped and my brain stopped thinking. _Oh damn! The momentum in my head stopped! What to do what to do?! _I was still panicking when I heard a clap. After seconds, the clapping grew louder so I stood up. When I looked back, Spiderman was gone.. Where did he go?

When I looked at the crowd, they were standing.. Most of them were rubbing their eyes, some blowing their noses.

I took the honor and seized the moment. I walked towards the center of the stage, clicked my heel, then bowed in front of them. When I lifted my head up, I saw Levy, Erza, Gray and Natsu running towards me.

"Lu-chan~~!" Levy shouted as she tackled me with a hug. Her face was tear-stricken. She definitely enjoyed the show.

"Lucy~~" Erza said as she tackled me and Levy into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She added as she rubs her cheek against mine. Her cheeks were moist, she enjoyed the show too.

"Luce/Lucy!" After hearing those, we were now on the ground. Natsu and Gray tackled me so hard, so hard that we fell on the floor..

"Waaahh Luce~ You made me cry!" Natsu said as he hugs me tighter.

"Lucy! You're awesome!" Gray said as he also hugs me tighter.

I felt my oxygen being insufficient~ they are hugging me too tight!

"C-Can't b-breathe~ C-Can't b-brea~~"

"What are you saying Lucy?" Natsu said. I can feel him grinning.

"Y-You bastards! I can't breathe!" I shouted making them jump. I felt oxygen coming back to my lungs. Thank you! I thought I was going to die.

Before I can regain more air, Levy and Erza pulled me then we went to the backstage. Natsu and Gray followed behind. "Change your clothes Lu-chan, we are going to celebrate!" Yelled Levy.

"Celebrate? But the winner will be announced on monday.."

"It's so obvious that you will win. Gray, get your car! Natsu, go with him. We'll take the fire exit." Erza commanded the two with ease after voicing her opinion in a matter-of-fact tone.

I guess I can't do anything but to compromise.. But something's puzzling me..

.

.

.

.

.

How come that I felt a strong connection with Spiderman? I felt like I have known him for so long causing me to not feel any awkwardness with him earlier..

Spiderman.. and your web.. Your a_mazing _web, your _trully amazing web_..

.

Other than that...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Who owns the white dress I am wearing that does not belong to me and was stained by Spiderman with ketchup!?_

* * *

I really wanted to post this one, so I posted it. I don't know when will the next chapter be posted.. but I will try to complete this within 3 months, just like the rules says. I will try my best. Please wish me some luck.

_~Patrick_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **_Robin Hood and his_ _Arrows_

**Warning:**_ AU and slight OOC_

**Note: **_I am very excited for *****'s appearance in this chapter!_

* * *

**Robin Hood and his Arrow**

* * *

_A fragment of light appeared out of nowhere, lighting the once dark and seemingly void area. Brown irises focused on the glimmering hope almost invisible in front of her. Her sobs subsided a little but her hiccupping continued like uncontrollable and uncountable droplets of a drizzle passing by._

_A warm voice echoed from the light, lingering through her ears like a melodious song. "Lucy.."_

_Stretching her arm to the light, her lips quivered to form a downward curve. The light drew closer, footsteps making subtle noises from the slight contact of the almost dry leaves against the shoes._

_The light was now half a meter away from her face, and upon further inspection, blue eyes sparkled against it. The smile forming on the others' lips can be barely seen, but she felt it. From the moment her eyes landed against his, until her hands were grasped by strong and firm ones, she felt it. From that moment, she knew that she was safe._

* * *

Erza and Levy directed curious gazes at Lucy, which where left unnoticed by their blonde friend. They were worried on what has been bothering her lately. On a normal school day, Lucy would react immediately once one of them directed such gazes upon her, like some fazed criminal accused of a crime. But unfortunately, today seems to be a not-so-normal school day, at least for Lucy.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" Levy asked. But her question was kept unanswered, for the third time, by her blonde best friend. Heaving a long and heavy sigh, she glanced at Erza, which was giving her a befuddled look. "Neh Erza, can you give me a hand? I'm starting to think that this is my entire fault."

"Why would you blame yourself?" Erza asked surprised by Levy's words. Thinking that Levy has nothing to do with Lucy's current state, she can't help but to put the blame on herself, but also, knew better than to shout out loud for someone to hit her. "Was it because of the audition?" She asked, since it's the only reason that she can come up with.

Levy suddenly halted from her steps, then casted her gaze to her feet. She heaved another long and heavy sigh before lifting her head and directing her gaze towards Lucy, who was still walking, making small steps, and not noticing that her companions had suddenly halted from their walk.

Since the audition, Lucy has been acting rather strange. She seems to be spacing out a lot, probably thinking about something, but they can't tell what it was.

Being rather curious and concerned to Lucy, Gray confronted her yesterday, to which Lucy answered with a 'nothing'. The two guys, including Natsu, were worried about Lucy's behavior these past few days. Unluckily, they were asked for a favor from their _sensei _just before the bell rang. They can't accompany the girls on their walk since they were asked to do something, so they told the girls to go on ahead of them and that they'll catch up.

Erza walked up to Lucy, surprising the blonde head as she placed her hands on her slightly slouched shoulder. Erza smiled a comforting one, to which the other returned with a reassuring one. "Let's have lunch at the rooftop today. It can help you sort up your thoughts since its peaceful there." Erza said, hoping to enlighten their blonde friend.

"Mama prepared her specialty today Lu-chan! She mailed me just now to meet her at the lobby." Levy said trying her best to be as cheerful and as realistic like how she originally was, which proved hard enough since she was disregarding the thought that she was just ignored by someone named Lucy a little while ago.

"You can go ahead." Erza told Lucy calmly, only to be followed by a snide remark. "Or if you're feeling a little helpful, you can come with us." She added as a smirk encompassed her face.

Lucy's reassuring smile turned into a smirk. "No thanks. With your brutality and strong-willed personality, who would need another company just to get _bentos_ from her mother? Oh right! I think Levy-chan will!"

"That's so mean Lu-chan!" The little girl shouted while her lips formed a pout. Erza and Lucy giggled a little to be joined by Levy later.

They then continued walking until they went their separate ways, Lucy turning right while Levy and Erza turning left.

While heading towards the rooftop, Lucy pondered for the nth time about the dream._ That dream_. Having dreamt of that same dream 3 times in a row in less than a week, Lucy can't help but to think about it over and over again. That dream can be a random reverie, a faint recollection, or a premonition. _A premonition?_ _What am I? Some black sorceress?_

Lost in her thoughts, and not focusing on her surroundings, she passed by the staircase leading to the rooftop for quite some time. She kept on walking aimlessly until she saw a shade of green on the corner, and that woke her up from her own little world. She scrutinized it but it suddenly disappeared. _What in the world was that?_

She ran to the corner, on impulse and curiosity, then turned right, to where the shade of green disappear to, just to surprisingly catch a glimpse of a guy wearing a green short-sleeved button-up shirt, dark green fitted pants, brown below-the-knee-high boots, and a green fedora hat with.. _Quills? Where those feathers on the side of his hat?_ Lucy thought, amazed by the guy's sense of fashion. Who would wear a hat inside a school on a hot day?

Unknowingly, something inside her wanted to follow the guy, like something's keeping her feet to move, but she thought otherwise. Her mind and inner self continued to battle on whether to follow the guy or not, until an arrow passed by in front of her, missing her only by an inch, then pinning itself to the wooden wall beside her.

She looked at the guy just to see him running away from her, and he was now holding a bow. She shifted her gaze onto the arrow and was shocked to see what was written there. _What the hell is wrong with that guy?! Almost hitting me with an arrow just to say something like this!_ She fumed inside. She pulled the arrow then followed where the guy went. The battle between her inner self and her mind has already ended.

Not in a little while, she was led to the auditorium, the doors being slightly ajar when she arrived. She opened it carefully, being cautious thinking that an arrow might just start flying towards her again. She entered quietly and closed the door, and then she heard a very familiar voice spoke. "Careful, aren't we?"

Her brain started to malfunction for a while until her eyes budged wider as she realized whose voice it was. She looked at the man standing on the stage, his back facing her. She can't believe what she just heard. _That voice!_

She took small steps towards the stage, still doubting if the voice she heard was real. But nonetheless, all of her doubts were removed when he finally spoke again. "Do you still remember _me._"

Her mind started going wild. _H-How?_ She can't muster the strength to ask him, but she really wanted to know who he was. Does that mean that the man, who was on her dream, was the same man that was standing above meters away from her? Does that mean that the dream that she kept on dreaming was not just a random reverie, nor a premonition, but a faint recollection? Questions clouded her mind but only three words left her lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Who are you?_"

A long and eerie silence lingered in the air, much to Lucy's dismay. Albeit the fact that her curiosity and impatience was getting the better half of her, she decided otherwise and waited for the man's answer. The silence continued for a while until the silent and suspenseful atmosphere was broken when the man about-faced, surprising Lucy and catching her off-handed.

Upon scanning the man's appearance immediately, she suddenly realized a thing. He has the same built as _Spiderman_. Also, she felt that she has this strong connection with him, the same feeling she felt with _Spiderman _during the audition. _So the man that was messing in my dream was also Spiderman? _She inspected the man again until she had just realized another thing.

Green shirt. Green pants. Brown boots. Feathered hat. Bow and arrows.

"Robin.. Hood?" She carefully asked.

"So you are still fond of fairy tales, neh? Or do you still write them as _Fairy Tails _rather than _Fairy Tales_?" The man smiled warmly as he delivered his answer, emphasizing the word _Tails _and _Tales_, not that it makes any difference in sound, but Lucy got he was implying.

Hiding her surprised reaction, she put up a brave front, just to be betrayed by her voice. "W-Who are you?! And heck! You're the one dressed as a fairy tale character!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm your _Superhero_."

* * *

Upon opening the doors, a strong gust of wind welcomed her. The sun was hiding behind the large trail of puffy and cottony can be seen flying aimlessly at the sky, chasing each other and simultaneously landing on the rooftop's edges. The temperature seems to be.. just fine. Not too hot, but not to humid, a weather perfect for a picnic.

"Lu-chan, where have you been?" A small and worried voice brought her back from her daydream. "Shouldn't you be arriving first?"

Immediately, another voice followed Levy's question. "Were you hurt anywhere Lucy?"

She looked behind her and saw Erza and her worried face. She smiled her usual cheeky grin before saying "Of course I am! Let's eat already! I'm starving!"

Levy and Erza exchanged weird glances at each other before the red-haired friend told her something.. "Did something happen? No. Scratch that. What happened Lucy?!"

Lucy raised a brow before directing back a confused smile. "What do you mean?"

"Lu-chan, we know you through and through. It's not like you tell something like 'I'm starving!' happily. Unless something amazing did happen.." Levy pointed as her voice trailed off.

Seeing her friends' persistency, she sighed a little then lifted her head. Smiling a wide one, she told them "Let's just say.. Something great _did_ happen."

Knowing that Lucy was not yet ready to disclose any information to them, Erza and Levy just looked at each other with a relieved expression. _At least she's back to her old self. Almost.._

"Yo! You haven't started eating yet?" "Were you waiting for us?" Asked Natsu and Gray respectively, as they arrived, banging the door wide open in the process then disturbing the birds resting at the end of the rooftop causing them to scram. They were panting a little as they approached the girls. The slightly dusty uniform that they wore proved that their _sensei_ did ask them to do something rather hard.

"Well, not really." Lucy said as she stood up then headed towards Gray, Erza doing the same but heading towards Natsu instead. "But what did _sensei _asked you to do?" Lucy asked as she started to dust some dirt on Gray's back.

"Where you asked to roll on the ground?" Erza commented rather annoyed at the dirt that does not seem to fall off Natsu's uniform no matter how hard she dusts it. "What the hell! Just fall off already! Stupid dirt!" Erza yelled angrily as she smacks the area harder and harder, making Natsu cringe and scream in agony.

"Well, he asked us to carry some boxes from the storage room to the faculty room." Gray said ,annoyance clear in his tone.

"Why didn't he ask one or two of the maintenance staff to help him?" Levy asked as she thought of possible ideas that may be reasons to their _sensei_'s acts. "It's not like him to just ask someone randomly.."

"A-about that.." Gray started rubbing the back of his neck as he shyly looked away at Lucy, who was now finished dusting him. He started fiddling his fingers then told them "W-We got the lowest scores in the exam. He asked us to help him so that he can reconsider adjusting them a bit." He clasped his fingers then looked down, a faint blush evident in his face, probably because of embarrassment.

Silence ensued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lame Human Beings." Levy

"Pathetic Bastards." Erza

"Brainless Idiots." Lucy

Gray and Natsu felt stabbed after the words escaped the girls' mouths. All they can do is to sulk, which will not be minded by the girls.

"Geez. _Sensei_ teaches well." Levy

"Even 2nd graders can comprehend his way of teaching." Erza

"Maybe their brains were that of kindergartens, or if possible, even lower." Lucy

Gray and Natsu fell dramatically to the floor as puddles of waters form from their tears. "They can sure run their mouths." Natsu said desolately to Gray.

"They have the right to, just let them be" Gray answered in a submissive tone.

* * *

"I'm home.. Why the hell do I even yell 'I'm Home' when there's not even a soul to greet me? Sheesh." Lucy said while removing her shoes. "Must be from a habit" she said as made her way towards her room.

After placing her bag on her study table, she opened the door that leads to her walk-in closet, moving to the farthest corner then grabbing a shirt and short to wear. As she walks toward the door of the said closet, she begins to unbutton her blouse right after discarding the vest that covers it. Before she reached the door, her blouse joined the vest on her right hand while her left hand fondled for the zipper of her skirt, immediately removing it once unzipped. She threw her uniform to the cloth basket just outside her room before wearing the clothes she just grabbed, which carried by her mouth.

Multi-tasking has been one of Lucy's habits since she can't stay focused on one thing, but that only happens when she's at home since she's usually cheeky and careless at school. Probably because she loves this house so much that she wants to keep on doing something in this house, even if it were senseless things. She loves this house much more than any material thing she had, aside from her passbook and debit cards, since this is the only memento that she received from her parents. It maybe large, extremely large, for a single person, but she won't leave it nonetheless.

As she strode towards the kitchen, her eyes caught a glimpse of green. She remembered buying those green apples yesterday in a public market and putting them on the dinning table and arranging them with the other fruits that she bought. _Green. _She remembered something clearly because of those green apples.

* * *

_"S-super hero?" She asked with a confused look. Isn't it the present age to old for that?_

_"Yup. And you are my heroine." She said in a husky voice._

_Nevertheless, she decided to play with his antics. "So that explains the words written on this arrow."_

_"Exactly." Said 'Robin Hood' in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Who are you?" She asked for the second time._

_The man looked at him, straight in the eye. Blue meets brown. Then realization hit her._

_"I'm your super-"_

_"Your name." She said firmly. Those eyes were the same eyes calmed her in her dream. In 'that' dream._

_"You will know about it, soon." The man said then winked at her._

_Before she could even utter a phrase, smoke appeared on the stage, leaving a clear and well-polished floor once the it started to fade. She was rather shocked. Not because she was amazed by his grand exit, nor by their conversation. She was shocked because he left her again, for the second time._

_'Idiot. Spouting all that nonsense then leaving me alone, you should have at least told me your name!' She fumed inside while she clutched onto the arrow tighter. Giving it another look, she read the words written on it aloud._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I love you. Hmp! You could've at least shown your face to me, Dammit. Why the heck would Robin Hood wear a mask, a full face mask at that! I hardly remember him wearing any mask in any movie or story that that I have heard nor watched. But you can be quite creative, I might say. Not bad, not bad.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I will see that face that you keep on hiding, sooner or later. Just you wait.. My Superhero._

* * *

Hello everyone!

I apologize for updating this late. I can't come up with the ending that I've wanted for this chapter, and it's frustrating me, a lot. I don't want to update a chapter just because I wanted to, but because I am happy with it. Thank you to those who read, reviewed, and followed. I am very glad, honestly. The next chapter is still on the process, so just you wait and see. That's all for now.. Bye!

_~Patrick_


End file.
